The Future of the Past in the Present
by DragonSoul12
Summary: Man in Moon has chosen Jack for a special mission. But leading up to the mission None of the Guardians knows what's going on with Jack who is supposedly "changing". When Jack is sent on the mission he will meet someone he loved? Will he get more memories back? Will he FORGET the Guardians? Please Review! First ROTG fanfiction BTW.


It was a normal day for the Guardians. North was working in his workshop continuously chipping away at blocks of Ice making them into various creatures, contraptions, and figurines of the Guardians. He would even make some that would be moving. He always enjoyed his work. Bunny was in his warren preparing for Easter which was still months away, but he always believed that you can never start too early when it comes to making eggs. The giant six foot rabbit worked intently on coloring his eggs. Ordering them to go into his die river, then having them dry off, then letting them go away into a special room to preserve them until Easter came around. He would even hand, or paw in his case, paint some of the eggs which were far better than the rest of the eggs. Sandy would be flying around the earth delivering dreams to kids far and wide. Whenever one side of the earth was at day and the other at night he would always go to the night side to deliver dreams then once that side was day he would travel to the other side and deliver dreams. After delivering the dreams to one side he would have some time to relax because for him it doesn't take that song to deliver all the dreams. Tooth was constantly around gathering and putting away teeth that children had lost. She would store away their memories in a little golden cylinder container and put them in their correct placings. But one of the glories of her being the Tooth Fairy is that she has a bunch of little helper fairies. They were tiny little hummingbird/people that would travel across the earth collecting teeth then bringing them back. Actually Tooth just stays at her palace and her fairies go out and collect the teeth then they bring them back to her to inspect them if they think there is something wrong. She is usually just hovering there constantly giving orders to her fairies, and inspecting teeth. Then there's Jack. Jack Frost. He would just go and fly around bring joy and happiness with his snow, frost, ice, and anything you can think of as cold. Just flying around made him happy. But when he was actually bringing snow to everyone, that made him overjoyed most of the time. Constantly giving Snow Days for children all around the world was very enjoyable to Jack. The young winter sprite would have so much fun flying around and 'snowing' everything. He only had a few believers which were Jamie and his little group of friends who are starting to lose just a little believe in Jack since it has been a year since the encounter with Pitch. This made Jack a little sad but he knew that Jamie would be believing in him for a long time, which at the thought of it, made him happy.

Jack was sitting on a tree limb staring out into the village he had just brought snow to. He smiled at it as he leaned against the tree's trunk. Holding his staff in his hand, he twirled it around a few times. Every once and a while frosting a little bits of trees in front of him. He turned his head, no longer looking at the town, and looked at the tree that was close in front of him and lightly tapped it with his staff. Frost started to spread across the trunk making beautiful patterns. Jack smiled then sighed as he began to think.

"I wonder who or what brought snow before I became Jack Frost." Jack thought aloud with curiosity on his face. His thoughts were soon broken when he heard the joyful cries of children. He quickly looked over at the town and saw many kids running from their houses and just letting themselves fall into the snow. Jack laughed a little as he watched the kids continuously pelt each other with snow balls. They were having fun. Jack smiled and watched the joyful kids play around, that is until he saw one certain kid emerged from his house. His eyes were full of excitement as he looked around at the freshly fallen snow. Jack immediately recognized the kid and took that as a cue to go down. Jack quickly stood up and jumped down from the branch and let the wind carry him. "Hey Wind! You know where to go!" Jack called out to the wind, which already knew what he was going to say. The Wind picked Jack up into the air and flew him over to the kids yard that he was currently playing in. Jack was slowly lowered down at the kid's yard. He landed swiftly on his staff and balanced on it. He watched greatly as the kid played around in the snow. "Hey there! Remember me?" Jack said jokingly causing the kid to jump and spin around. Jack laughed at the startled kid's face when he first turned around. The kid's face went from shocked to happy when he saw Jack.

"Jack!" The kid said running over to him. Jack jumped down from his staff and was soon greeted with a hug. He bent down and returned the hug.

"Hey there Jamie!" Jack said as they broke apart.

"What brings you here today? Well besides the obvious bringing snow and all that." Jamie asked excitedly.

"Why else? To see you." Jack chuckled. Jamie jumped up and down in excitement.

"Do you wanna go play!" Jamie asked excited. Jamie soon got a confused look on his face when Jack started to wildly smirk and get a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jamie had also failed to see that Jack was holding one hand behind his back. Before Jamie could even think of asking a question Jack took his hand out from behind his back and let's just say Jamie got a snowball in his vision. Jamie stepped back shocked for a moment and then wiped away the snow from his face realizing that Jack had thrown a snowball at him. He smiled as he reached down at the snow and made a snowball. Then will all he had he chucked the snowball at Jack who quickly dodged it. "Hey! How about we make this fight fair! I keep doing what I'm doing and you lose the staff! That way you don't have an advantage with your powers!" Jamie suggested smiling. He knew that if Jack didn't have his staff in hand he would be at least a little weaker than usual and he would be might have a little chance at finally beating him in a snowball fight. Jack's eyes widened as he looked at his staff. He knew it was the right thing he should do. He hesitated just a little but walked over and set the staff against the fence bordering Jamie's property. As Jack set his staff down Jamie took this as his chance. Jamie quickly made a snowball and right when Jack turned around he was met with a snowball in HIS face this time. Jack quickly shook his head to get rid of the snow smirked. He made a snowball as did Jamie and the two were at war with snowballs.

The two joyfully played around in the snow for a few hours. Jamie made a snowball and was about to hurl it towards Jack when a voice called out to him.

"Jamie! Time to come in!" A female voice called to him from the back door. Jamie looked over and sighed.

"Aww come on, Mom. Just a little bit longer please!" Jamie pleaded. His mother shook her head and smiled.

"No sorry. You have to come in. You don't want to get sick." His mother said. Jamie's face saddened as he knew he was going to have to say goodbye to his winter friend once again.

"Hey cheer up. Don't be sad I'll be back so we can play again later Real soon. Ok. It's not like this is the last time I'll see you." Jack smiled cheering up the young boy. LIttle did Jack know his statement was only half true. Jamie smiled as he nodded. He turned around and started to head back to his house. Right before he went into the door he turned around and waved to Jack.

"See you later, Jack!" Jamie called out. His mother chuckled as she thought of his wild imagination but really it wasn't his imagination. She just couldn't see Jack. Jack smiled and waved back as he grabbed his precious staff. And with that he flew off. IT was then that Jack realized how late it was. When he started to play with Jamie it was broad daylight and now it was sunset. Jack was surprised and decided he would go around and check on the other regions of the world that would have snow. He smiled as he remembered the fun day he just had.

Meanwhile during this whole time Man in Moon watched intently at Jack. He watched as he played around with Jamie and watched him as he had to leave because Jamie had to go. Watching Jack, he was thinking. He, recently, had been servaling Jack for a while, thinking and wondering if it should be him to be given the mission he had in store for one of the Guardians. After thinking for a while he finally nodded as he confirmed that Jack would be the one to posses the mission. Man in Moon, or his real name Manny, got up from his chair and walked over calling some of his workers.

"Tammy! Joseph! Can you come here please!" Manny called. Manny was a man that no one could see not even immortals. THe only ones that could see him are his workers who were specifically chosen to be his workers. He was a man who lived IN the moon. Hence the name Man in Moon. HE wasn't crushed or cramed inside but there was a huge open space in the middle of the Moon where Manny had formed to create a house/office looking place. He had many surveillance screens that were focusing on every person and immortal. Recently he was focused on Jack and the other Guardians to see who would fit for his special Mission he had. Soon enough a young girl with a shining blue tunic and jeans came through the door who was followed by a young man who had a deep blue t-shirt on with jeans.

"Yes sir? What is it?" Joseph asked.

"I have finally chosen someone to take on the mission." Manny said not hesitating at all. Both, Tammy and Joseph's eyes widened.

"Really! Who is it!" Tammy asked excitedly. Manny looked up from looking at floor and smiled.

"One of the Guardians." Manny said.

"Wait. The Guardians? Why would you give one of them this task? I thought you said in the beginning that none of them were capable of being given a task this… major." Joseph asked confused yet a little worried. Manny nodded in agreement but was still smiling like he had everything planned out.

"I know. That's why I chose one of them." Manny said. Joseph was immediately confused when he heard this.

"Wait what? But you just said… Ok so you say that you aren't going to give any of them this task because it's too major and possible dangerous and give it to one of them because it's too major?" Joseph asked completely confused because his choice didn't make any sense at all.

"I'm siding with Joseph on this one, Sir. Why would you give one of them the mission when you say it's too dangerous for them to handle?" Tammy asked starting to get worried.

"Because. I know it's going to be dangerous and it's very major but I needed to pick someone. I have been watching all of the immortals, watching to see if any of them would be able to posses this task. I was purposely avoiding thinking about choosing one of the Guardians. Even though they are the protectors of children they aren't the strongest and wisest spirits out there. After avoiding them for a while I had forgotten about them for a small amount of time. I wasn't looking over them when I should have so recently I have been making that up and watching them. But while I was watching them I got to thinking that I still needed someone to take on the mission. I was about to turn away from the Guardians again and try to find someone to take on the task. The one of them caught my eye. I have been watching him closely. Really he is the last person I would expect to ever be able to take this on but I really don't have any other choice. He is very mischievous and always joking around." Manny said. The two nodded now starting to understand. Then Joseph brought up another question.

"I thought you said that you need someone who is serious and understands the seriousness of this. This task needs someone with those characteristics, not someone who is mischievous and always jokes around. Someone like that could end up throwing the whole thing out of whack." Joseph said worried for the spirit who had these characteristics and was chosen for this.

"You even said that the person had to be able to do this. Someone, like Joseph said, serious and understanding. You told me what could happen if something went wrong. You said if something ends up going seriously bad that this mission could end up…" Tammy trailed off worriedly. Joseph and her shared a look he knew what she was going to say so did Many. She was going to say that it could end up killing or injuring the spirit.

"I know what I'm doing. I do believe this one will be able to take it on. And if anything starts to go wrong I will take the task from him and I will find someone else. Don't worry I've got this under control." Manny reassured them. The two were unsure about it but nodded.

"So who is this Guardian that you chose?" Joseph asked.

"Jack Frost." Manny immediately said. Now both Tammy and Joseph were surprised and confused.

"I thought Jack Frost wasn't a Guardian. Isn't he just another one of those random spirits?" Joseph asked.

"No. Jack Frost is most definitely not just a random spirit. He is the spirit of winter AND the Guardian of Fun. And I know what you are thinking. Guardian of Fun plus a huge task like this isn't going to equal something good. Well Like I said I have it under control so you won't have to worry." Manny said.

"Ok if you say so," Tammy said. " Would you like us to go start it up then?"

"Yes if you would please." Manny nodded. Tammy and Joseph turned to walk out of the room to do their orders when Tammy stopped with another question.

"Question, Sir, But what exactly is this going to do to him? I mean, You told us before that what we had to do but you also said that it will do something different for each spirit. Like you said it we did it to… The Groundhog you said that it would make him a lot bigger than he usually is. Or with even Mother Nature you said that it would even make her voice change a little bit. With North you said that he would be a little crazy like he was in a sugar rush. But that is all depending on their personalities. Jack is way different than all of them. It's always just little changes for a small amount of time, but even though they are always small changes, is it going to hurt him?" Tammy asked concerned for the young winter spirit.

"He will be fine, Tammy. I can assure you that he will not be hurting and he will be perfectly fine. I don't know exactly what it will do to him but I know that it won't be something really big considering that it has always been small changes with other spirits. You know we have to give each spirit their power and the only way to do that is to do what we are going to do with Jack. And every time we do it there has not been a single spirit for it to go wrong and have them all bad… Well all except for Pitch. But bad was in his blood, it was who he was ment to be. But aside from that matter. It will not do anything bad to Jack." Manny said.

"Ok if you're sure." Joseph said after exchanging a look with Tammy then nodding. "We'll do it."

"Good. Now go on now." Manny said smiling as he waved them out of the room. THe truth was he only assumed that it wouldn't do anything serious to Jack. Manny smiled and walked over and sat back in his chair and went back to watching Jack. "Oh Jack. I hope you can take this task on. I trust that you will be strong enough. If anything starts to go wrong I promise you I will be there. I will protect you young Jack. Good luck." Manny spoke at the screen that had shown Jack. Jack was currently flying around freezing forests, lakes, and landscapes. You could see the joy, happiness, and mischievous on his face. Manny sighed as he knew that Tammy and Joseph had a point. He wasn't like the other spirits. There was something different about him. Manny just kept hoping and praying that everything would be alright.

Meanwhile with Tammy and Joseph the two were getting prepared. The two started to gather supplies together. They split up as they gave themselves assigned things to gathe so it would take as long as it usually would together all the supplies. Joseph went one direction and Tammy went the other. Gathering some supplies Tammy sighed.

"Hey Joseph?" Tammy asked softly. Joseph immediately sensed the discomfort and worry radiating from Tammy.

"Yeah?" Joseph said looking worriedly at Tammy.

"What do you think this will do to Jack?" Tammy asked slowly.

"I don't know, Tammy. But I do know that Manny said he has everything under control. You heard what he said if something goes wrong he'll fix it." Joseph said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I know. But I just have a bad feeling of what's going to happen." Tammy said.

"It'll be ok. Don't worry. After we do what he wants us to do he is going to guide it from there. You know he has all those great ideas. He is more than likely going to come up with something good for Jack." Joseph said. Tammy started to feel better from hearing this. She looked up at Joseph who had his arm around her shoulders, and smiled.

"Your right. Everything will be fine." She said as she gathered up the rest of her supplies and went to work with Joseph. The two set everything down on a table in a science lab they had. Manny had specifically assigned the two to be the scientist and the ones who would make things for him when he needed it. And with this the two went to work. They each got protective goggles and some gloves. Tammy took one of the things they had gathered while Joseph help a container still. Tammy, slowly, put a little bit of everything into the small container. Measuring everything perfectly. Finally after putting everything into it they poured it into a molding press and molded it into a small almost microscopic ball. The ball was shining light blue. The two removed the goggles as they knew that it was ready. They looked at each other and smiled and nodded in agreement. Joseph took the ball and placed it into a small mini gun thing that was made specifically for shooting these little balls. THen with that they duo went to Manny.

Manny was sitting in his chair intensely watching Jack. He had failed to notice that Tammy and Joseph had come into the room. That is until one of them tapped his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and whipped his head around to see two young people staring at him trying not to laugh.

"You know I don't see what's so funny about scaring me like that. YOu should have warned me before you came in." Manny said startled.

"We tried to! YOu wouldn't answer us so we just came in." Tammy laughed. Manny playfully rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, How may I help you two?" Manny said getting right to business. Joseph then just handed him the gun. Manny looked down at it and smiled. "Good job you two. Now it's time for me to go and find Jack Frost." Manny said setting the gun in his lap and he quickly tapped on his desk that had many buttons on it. He soon found the exact coordinates of Jack and zoomed in on him. "Alright, Jack Frost, this is going to be a very big task for you. You must do your best to follow through with this. You will go through many changes, as I see now. YOu will discover things you never thought you would see. Or I should say see again. I now know what must come of this. You will see many people and they will see you." Manny said to the monitor. He was having visions of what the results and what will be happening to Jack with this.

"So it is official that he is the one you have chosen?" Joseph asked.

"Yes. It is official." Manny said. He paused for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and looked up at the screen. He saw Jack flying around. He let out the breath and waved his hand in front of it. Soon a small portal opened up on the screen where Jack was. Slowly but surely he raised the gun up and pointed it toward the portal. Tammy and Joseph were holding their breath as the intensity was getting stronger. Then hesitantly Manny moved his finger and placed it on the trigger with one last thought and look he gently started to pull it towards him and just like that the small ball came shooting from the gun and went straight through the portal. Manny, Tammy, and Joseph's eyes turned to the screen with Jack. They saw as he quickly brought his hand up and rubbed his neck. The shot was successful. It had gone through the portal and hit Jack just like he had planned it. The shot wasn't going to hurt Jack at all. He would just feel a very tiny pinch when it hit but that's it. Manny gave the gun back to Joseph and sat back down.

"So that's it." Tammy half stated and half questioned.

"Yes." Manny nodded his head. Then he looked up at screen. "Jack, you will be going to go through changes you never thought would be possible for you and anyone else. I am bringing you something that you have been longing for for hundreds of years. I am bringing back your family. Your father, mother, little sister. I am bringing them all back. But they will be living like the people live now. Not like the colonial way you used to live. They will live like the people now like that was how they always lived. Only a few things will be different. They will all be older. I was only able to bring them back at a certain age. So now your sister is only a year younger than you. In your mortal years before you died you were of the age of fifteen. So she is fourteen now. You will be going through many changes yourself. You are now, slowly but in the near future, turning back into a mortal. Everything will change. Your hair, your eyes, your skin color, you will even lose your power. I am giving you the chance to relive your life. To continue the life that you should have lived. You will have to find your family and relive the life you should have had. But on the way you will re discover your power. But it will be something greater than you had before. This whole thing is going to make you receive more power and you will understand more about life as a mortal. You will no longer be Jack Frost…" Manny said making the Tammy and Joseph wonder and a little frightened of how it will end up to be like. They were also wondering what he was going to say. Since he said he wasn't going to e jack Frost anymore. Soon their question was answered. "You are now, until the time you re discover your powers, going to be known as your original name. Jackson Overland." Tammy and Joseph were shocked to hear Jack's full REAL name. Then all three turned their attention to the screen of Jack who was flying around.

During this time before he got shot he was having a blast flying around and freezing and making snow everywhere. He spun around in the air and jumped from tree to tree putting frost everywhere. He laughed out loud as he loved the feel of the air brushing across his face and whipping through his hair.

"Whoo Hoo!" Jack called out into the wind as he did a series of lipps and glides in the air. He was having fun he was in freedom. Nothing could take his attention from this. Or so he thought. He was used to stuff flying and hitting him in the face. Small little particles and every once and awhile little bits of rock and possibly dirt. Soon flying around he thought nothing could get him to turn his attention from this but then as he was thinking about this and enjoying the freedom he felt something hard and strong hit his neck. Jack quickly brought his hand up to his neck and rubbed the spot that was just hit. It felt like the normal sting he got from the different particles and things floating in the air so he thought it was nothing. It wasn't nothing. It was a small blue ball that had many ingredients in it. It was hand crafted by Manny and his workers. But the real thing was that Manny had put power on the small ball before shooting it through the portal. So that everything many had said was going to happen. But Jack didn't know this. He was completely oblivious about what was going to happen to him. The effects of the small ball started to take in quickly. Jack didn't notice but he was already starting to change. After flying around for a while Jack decided he should take a rest from flying and just relax. So he found a good tree and decided to land and sit on a tree limb like he usually does. Finally finding one he flies over and then lets the wind lower him onto the branch. With his incredible balance he swiftly walked across it and sat down and leaned against the trunk. It wasn't long before he found himself asleep. All the days work and flying around using a lot of his power made him tired. But the ball made him more tired because he was changing into a mortal and was starting to take on the characteristics of a mortal, which means you become tired a lot more and soon than you usually do when you are immortal. Jack soon found himself sleeping through the whole night which was very uncommon for him.

After a few hours of sleeping he slowly started to wake up. When he woke up the first thing he saw was blurry bits of brown and blue which had been the tree and his frost. His vision soon cleared up. He was then greeted by the clear sky of very early morning. So it was still pitch black out. Lifting himself off the trunk of the tree, he stretched closing his eyes in the process. Bt when he opened them there was something in the sky that was different. He looked closely and it took him to comprehend what he was seeing until it finally hit him. He quickly grabbed his staff and flew as fast as he could. The Aurora Borealis was covering the dark sky. To other people the Aurora was just pretty lights in the sky but it was much more than that. The Guardians knew that the Aurora was a sign of calling. A calling to them saying there is important news and usually it is always bad news. Jack flew as fast as he could to the north pole where they always met. It wasn't long until he came to the Pole. He quickly picked up speed and quickly flew into the meeting room. When he got there he was greeted with lots of worried faces. North was the first to speak.

"Jack! Oh are we glad you're ok!" North said as he squeezed the young spirit in a hug.

"Uh, yeah of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Jack said as North let go of him.

"Jack, Where've you been mate? We sent out the lights hours ago but you never came." Bunny exclaimed. Jack got confused by this.

"Wait what? Hours ago? You only sent them out once and that was right now." Jack said pointing out to the lights that were starting to fade away in the sky.

"No Jack. That was our second time. You missed the first." Tooth said.

"Then why didn't I see them the first… OH! I know why I didn't see them!" Jack said facepalming at the realization. The others gave him a confused but wanting to know look. " I may have been… asleep. At that time so…" Jack said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh sleeping on the job are we?" Bunny said patting Jack on the back roughly but playfully.

"Hey! I was tired ok! Geez can't a Guardian get a LITTLE rest around here!" Jack said crossing his arms obviously not in the greatest mood. The others were confused by this. Jack wouldn't snap like that. They didn't know it but that was part of the transformation. Being a little snappy when in the first hour or so of waking up. Jack didn't notice this all he noticed was the Guardians looking at him strangely. Jack got uncomfortable with the stares pointing at him. "What! Why are you all looking at me like that! Do I look like a ghost or something!" Jack snapped. But he then just realized what he just asked. He had really pale skin so he probably did look like a ghost. "Er, don't answer that." Jack said trying to bypass the question. The others continued to look at him. None of them knew what to say. "Well don't just stand there and stare at me! At least tell me why you called us all here!" Jack exclaimed to North. North finally was brought out of his shock.

"Oh yes of course." North said. HE cleared his throat. "I have called you all here today because Manny has something to tell us." Everyone gasped at this. It has been a long time since they have heard from Manny. Everyone started to get excited at this.

"Really! What does he have to say!" Tooth asked excitedly.

"Don't know. He was waiting for all of us to gather." North said.

"Well we are all here now so what does he have to say?" Bunny asked. North motioned them all into the globe room where there was a big sky light. As everyone entered the room they were greeted by the light of the moon illuminating the room. Everyone stared in awe at the moon. Jack had a weird feeling though. He just suddenly started to feel a little off. Like he was physically starting to feel off, unbalanced, like he was going to pass out. But he pushed passed the feeling, or tried to. Soon everyone was gathered into the middle of the room and looked up at the moon. North stepped up and asked.

"Manny! Good to see you old friend! What is big news?" He asked giving everyone the deja vu feeling as he had said those exact same words when they found out about Jack. The Moon then started to shine brightly sending down a light beam from it. The light moved until it was hovering over a circle on the ground. Everyone thought it was just a simple circle on the floor that went along with the other patterns on the floor. But they were wrong it was really a pedestal. As the Moon's light shone on the circle the pedestal slowly started to raise from the ground. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the thing rise up from the ground. What was on the pedestal was the thing that caught some of their eyes. It was a book a blank book. This confused everyone. WHy would Manny make a blank book come up from the ground. "A book? That is what you want for us? Surely there is something more than this." North said looking at the book. It was then that Manny made the book float just a little. He quickly made air blew across the book flipping through many pages. Until it finally landed in the middle of the book. North walked up to the book and looked at it. His eyes widened as he saw words start to form on the page. North read as Manny wrote. "Oh ok, understood." North said up to the Moon.

'What? What is it?' Sandy finally signed after not 'talking' for awhile.

"He says that there is a big task that one of us is destine to hold. But he said that he won't tell us who it is and he is going to tell us about it when its time, so for the mean time, we all have to stay here. With exceptions for Tooth and Sandy so they can do their daily jobs that have to be done." North stated. Everyone exchanged looks with curiosity and excitement. Well almost everyone. Jack wasn't able to think clearly. He was starting to get really dizzy, he had to brace himself on his staff to keep him on his feet. his vision was starting to blur and spin. In the time that it started he couldn't comprehend North's words because he couldn't focus on anything. This was also part of the transformation. During this time a bunch of him on the inside is changing. So that explains why he is like this. Jack didn't hear a single word North just said. He was staring at the ground breathing unsteadily as he found it a little hard to breath. He finally after a few seconds which felt like hours, looked up. That was a bad idea. Everything in his sight got a ton more blurrier and he felt a lot sicker.

Tooth was hovering in the air excitedly conversing with other Guardians minus Jack. She didn't realize Jack wasn't talking with them until she heard the deep unsteady breathing of her friend. Her feathers perked up as she picked up the sound. She turned around to see Jack. And she turned around just in time to see him fall to the ground unconscious.

"JACK!" Tooth gasped loudly as she quickly flew over to Jack's side. He couldn't take it anymore and he passed out. Collapsing on the spot. This caught everyone's attention. They all turned to see Tooth hovering over an unconscious Jack. Seeing this made all of the Guardians come rushing over.

"What the heck just happened!" Bunny asked shocked as he stared down at Jack.

"I don't know! I just realized he wasn't talking with us and I only realized when I heard unsteady breathing. I turned around and as soon as I did Jack collapsed!" Tooth exclaimed worriedly. Sandy floated over to Jack quickly and put a hand on his back. As if inspecting him. After a few seconds a worried look crossed Sandy's face and he quickly signed above his head, 'We have to help him. Now.' Sany was fully serious at this point. North understood and nodded. He walked over to Jack and scooped him up into his arms.

"Someone grab his staff. We are taking him to room upstairs." North said as he quickly walked towards the stairs. Bunny grabbed the staff off of the ground and quickly caught up to North.

"What do you think happened?" Bunny asked concerned as he looked at the young winter spirits limp form.

"I don't know. But we will talk about it later. Right now we focus on getting Jack help." North said. Soon the Guardians reached a room. North motioned for one of them to open the door. Tooth obeyed and opened the door. This room was one of North's spare rooms. He always had a spare guest room just in case. One of them was about to finally get used. North quickly came into the room and immediately put Jack on the bed. He put a hand on his forehead but pulled it away as he felt the un natural warmth on the winter spirits head. He never get's hot. He is usually very cold. But now there was a slight warmth to him. North knew this wasn't good especially for Jack. "Quickly get me cold water and wash cloth." North ordered Sandy who was the one standing next to him. Sandy nodded and quickly flew off to get water and cloth. "He is very warm, for him at least. Jack is not supposed to be warm. He is supposed to be cold." North said quietly to himself but it was aloud and everyone could hear it.

"Why do you think he collapsed like that?" Tooth asked.

"Don't know. That's what is bothering me." North replied.

"Will he be ok?" Bunny asked.

"Hopefully. Only time can tell." North said as he felt along Jack's face. He kept giving off a warm form.

Back with Manny, who was watching as the other Guardians took Jack up to a room. Tammy and Joseph had been standing there watching along with Manny.

"Excuse me, sir?" Joseph asked. Manny turned his head from the screen and looked at Joseph. He looked at him as if saying go on. "Well, Sir, you said that nothing would happen to Jack. He just collapsed and is now getting very warm. He is Jack FROST he isn't supposed to be warm! This is something bad, sir!" Joseph stated.

"No. It is not bad. He is changing. That was expected to happen. And he is not Jack Frost. Remember. He is Jackson Overland." Manny stated back.

"Same difference." Joseph huffed as he crossed his arms.

Back at the Pole Sandy had finally come back with the water and cloth. North was now taking the cloth, dipping it in the water, and placing it on Jack head. He was trying to cool him off. The group of Guardians stayed with Jack to make sure he was ok. For all that any of them knew Jack just randomly got sick and collapsed. None of them knew it was part of the plan of Manny. Bunny was probably the one that was worried the most. He hated to see Jack like this. Even though Jack can get annoying and be a pain in the butt Bunny thought of him as a brother. He loved him like a brother. And that means he would definitely be worrying.

They stayed with Jack for many hours afraid of what was going to happen or what even made Jack collapse like that. Finally after hours of watching and waiting Jack started to stir. The all got excited as Jack was starting to wake up. They would finally be able to ask him why he passed out. But when they thought he was going to wake up fully was really just him waking up shaking. They were confused as to why he was shaking. It took them all several moments to get what was happening. Actually it was Bunny figured it out. Bunny's eyes widened with concern as he quickly rushed to the closet.

"Bunny, what are you doing in closet?" North asked confused. Bnny soon came out with a bundle of blankets in his paws. "What are those for?" North asked as he pointed at the blankets.

"I know why he's shaking. He's shaking because he's cold. He's shivering." Bunny answered as realization and concern hit everyone. They all stared at Jack who was starting to curl up into a ball trying to get warmth. Bnny saw this and quickly came over with the blankets. North and Bunny spread out the blankets and laid them on Jack covering him all accept his head. As soon as Jack was covered he began to calm down and was soon in a comforted sleep. The Guardians looked at each other in concern. This isn't supposed to be happening to a spirit of coldness. He is the maker of cold. The Maker of Cold does not get cold. The Guardians knew there was something seriously wrong with Jack.

Jack laid there comfortably sleeping. All the while him changing. Since he is the maker of cold and all things frozen, as weird as it may seem, when he first became Jack Frost all of him became frozen. Well, Eternally he froze but since he is maker of cold none of it stopped him from moving. And now since he was changing the frozen in side of him was starting to thaw. So Jack himself was thawing out. And the thing was once his heart started to unfreeze is when all the major things would change. All of his hair would turn completely brown, his eyes would turn brown, and he would be entirely mortal.

When Joseph, Tammy, and Manny were talking and Tammy asked about what it will do to him, she was trying to see what little thing it would do. Like it made the Groundhog bigger, something like that. What was going to happen and is happening to Jack is not little. He is literally being changed. When he becomes fully mortal he won't even have his powers. He will just be like another random boy.

The Guardians never left Jack's side. They were all terribly worried about him considering he just, to them and him, randomly passed out. Jack moved a little in his sleep readjusting the blankets on him. Most of the time it was getting the blankets more on him for more warmth. This made the Guardians even more worried. They were all thinking the same thing, 'What's wrong with Jack? Is he going to be ok?'


End file.
